Best Way To End Christmas and New Years
by Azkadellio
Summary: Futa!Cat two-shot. First is for Christmas and the second will be New Years. Sequel to 'Best Way To End Thanksgiving'. Jori with Puckentine, as well as a few other mixed pairings and all four 'VicTORious' girls. M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Xlemtenc for asking about this. Originally, this was just going to be for Christmas, but I combined New Years with it as well. Also changed to a crossover instead of just a** _ **'Sam & Cat' **_**one-shot like the others.**

 **Possibly a surprise character will make an appearance in the beginning of the New Years section and will stay for the second part.**

 **Posting earlier since I finished part two already. Part two will be up in a few days.**

 **Warning: Futa!Cat.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **,** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Christmas Day at the Puckett/Valentine Apartment**

"Merry Christmas." Cat moans as Sam swallows a fresh load from Cat.

"Merry Christmas." Sam says, licking her lips of remnants. "What time are the others coming over?" The nude blonde asks, rolling off their bed and grabbing Cat's arms, dragging her to their bathroom to shower.

"Ten." Cat says, following Sam as she checks the time, seeing that they have a couple of hours until their friends arrive. "Lunch is at two, we're opening presents at eleven." She says, watching her girlfriend's ass as the blonde starts the shower.

"Good. That gives us plenty of time." Sam says, pulling Cat into the shower and closing the curtain, pushing Cat down by her shoulders until the redhead is face to mound. "Is Kitty thirsty?" She asks, spreading her legs.

"For this? Always." Cat says, eagerly licking Sam's shaven mound.

With a moan, Sam tilts her head back as Cat's tongue enters her, the redhead lapping up her juices with a gulp as the fluid builds up. "Fuck, Kitty. You're amazing." Sam moans out as Cat starts to massage her hips, keeping the blonde from moving too much.

"So are you." Cat comments, referring to Sam's oral skills.

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Cat are dressed and sitting in the living room as they eat a quick breakfast of cereal as they wait for their friends. An hour later, as TBS' usual _'A Christmas Story'_ Christmas Day marathon plays on the screen, the door opens and Tori, Jade, Trina, Dice, Goomer, and Nona walk in. "No, we didn't all come together." Jade says, seemingly reading Sam's mind. "We all just happened to show up at the same time." She says, moving to the couch and sitting beside Cat, pulling Tori onto her lap.

"That and I stopped by Elderly Acres to plan this with Nona." Tori throws in as she gets comfortable on Jade's lap.

"When do we open presents?" Trina asks, sitting on the chair beside the couch. "And where's Beck and the others?" She asks, not seeing her long time crush or her sister's other two male friends.

"We'll open presents in a bit, and the guys are busy. Beck's in Canada visiting family, Robbie's with family celebrating whatever the Jewish religion celebrates this time of year, and Andre's stuck with his grandma." Jade explains, never one to pay attention to Robbie when he speaks. "Hey, uh Sam?" She adds with a smirk when she notices something on the blonde's lips. "You might want to clean yourself up a bit better next time." She says, wiping the corner of Sam's lip, a small bit of her earlier moment with Cat visible on her finger tip. "Hm. Sweet." She says, licking her finger clean of the dried cum, careful not to let Nona or Goomer see her, smirking when Cat blushes, Sam shrugs, and Tori slaps her shoulder.

A half hour later, the group sit around the small tree Sam and Cat set up, a small pile of presents around them. "Open the one from me alone." Sam warns Tori when the half-Latina goes to open the present wrapped in plain wrapping paper with [To Tori From Sam] written on the paper with marker.

"Why?" Tori asks, afraid.

"It's something you and Jade will love to use alone. Just saying." Sam shrugs. "Oh, and Jade?" She says when the Goth goes to open the similarly wrapped present from the blonde to the Goth.

"Ooh, what'd you get me Puckett?" Jade asks, giving Tori a sexy smirk.

"That modified 'toy' you showed me online last month." Sam answers.

"Tori. We're leaving. Trina, hitch a ride with someone else." Jade says, throwing her remaining gifts, and Tori's, in a bag and dragging Tori away.

"Jade, what the hell?" Tori asks as she's easily dragged away by the eager Goth.

"It's a modified feeldoe, that vibrates. The modification you can order is that the toy itself actually pulses like a real cock as it vibrates." Jade answers in a whisper once the duo are out of the Puckentine apartment.

"Whoa." Tori says, biting back a moan at what Jade has planned.

Two hours later, after lunch is finished, Nona, Dice, and Goomer leave, Trina going with them, leaving Sam and Cat alone. "Now what?" Cat asks, putting the cat ear head piece on her head, a gift from Sam for their 'role-play' nights.

"Take a guess." Sam answers, quickly stripping and pulling out Jade's gift, a vibrator that clips around her waist and rests against her clit. "You know, for how prudish she acts at times, that Tori sure knows what to get someone for a gift." She says, pulling out Tori's gift, a bottle of lube and a small butt plug. "Apparently, she and Jade enjoy anal from time to time. She told me she had a butt plug in all day because Jade loves her ass." She says, lubing up the plug. "Question is: who's ass gets the plug?" She asks casually as she covers the toy in the slippery substance.

Turns out, Cat likes the feeling of a plug in her ass as she thrusts herself in and out of her blonde girlfriend.

 **One Week Later**

 **The Vega House**

"Happy New Year!" Cat calls when Tori opens the door, hugging Tori tightly as Sam and Jade laugh at her.

"Ha-happy New Year, Cat." Tori gasps out when Cat finally releases her. "Is it just you two?" She asks, closing the door and walking over to Jade, slapping her arm to stop her laughing.

"Yeah." Sam answers, sitting on the Vega's couch as Cat sits on her lap. "Where's everyone else?" She asks, looking around and seeing only Tori, Jade, Sam, and herself.

"Trina's trying to get Beck to party with her, Andre's having a New Year's party of his own and Robbie's there. My parents are at a police party until tomorrow at some point." Tori explains, sitting on Jade's lap.

"Hm. So the four of us have this big house to ourselves?" Sam asks, sharing a smirk with Jade.

"Yeah?" Tori answers slowly, not liking the smirks from both Jade and Sam.

"I got the doors and windows down here. You take the second floor." Jade says, lifting Tori off of her and moving to make sure the front door is closed and locked.

"Got it." Sam says, lifting up Cat and jogging up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Trina asks, walking in through the back door as Jade moves around the living room, closing and locking the windows.

"We're having an all girl orgy. You want to join?" Jade asks, the champagne she drank before Sam and Cat arrived hitting her more than she thought.

"Wait, what?" Trina and Tori asks, neither seeing the way Cat looks at Trina. Or, more Trina's chest than Trina herself.

"I'm drunk. I'm horny. If she wants to join, fine. She has a nice body, I saw her nude in the showers after gym one day and she has nice tits. If she doesn't want to join, then she can lock herself in her room and put on her noise cancelling headphones." Jade says, pushing past Trina and 'accidentally' brushing her shoulder against Trina's left breast to close and lock the back doors, closing the blinds.

"What's she doing here?" Sam asks, walking down the stairs, already down to her half-cup bra and g-string panties. "She joining?" She asks with a small smirk, removing her bra.

"Are you two okay with this?" Trina asks Tori and Cat, stunned as Jade and Sam strip to nothing and grab some bottles of champagne and wine from the kitchen.

"Sammy and I talked about a threesome with you last week when you left our apartment, when you spilled water down your shirt and showed you weren't wearing a bra, and we love the idea." Cat answers, surprising the Vega sisters. "If Tori doesn't want you to the orgy, Sam and I will take you to your room and leave Tori and Jade to themselves." She adds, standing up and stripping as her nude girlfriend opens a bottle of wine.

"Come on, Tori." Jade says, standing behind Trina, eyes on Tori. "You won't have to fuck your sister, just me, Cat, and Sam." She assures, her hands going up and down Trina's arms. "Just because I don't like your sister, doesn't mean I won't fuck her senseless." She says, knowing what Tori and Trina were thinking.

"Fine. But I'm not touching my sister, okay?" Tori says, going along with it. "You in, Trina?" She asks, watching as her girlfriend's hands move to her sister's breasts.

"Cat has a dick?" Trina asks, eyes on Cat's half-hard package when the redhead is fully nude.

"Oh yeah. She's amazing with it." Sam assures, taking a swig of wine from the bottle before dropping to her knees before Cat and taking her shaft down her throat, moaning at the taste.

"In? Or out?" Jade asks, her hands moving to grasp the hem of Trina's tank top, removing the shirt easily as Trina raises her arms, going along like her sister.

"In. But I don't want you fucking me." Trina says, moving away from Jade and moving to Sam and Cat. "Since Beck turned me down and went to Andre's party, I'm in need of a nice dick." She says, kneeling beside Sam and moving to lick Cat's thigh.

"Fine. But to make up for it, I want Sam to join me and Tori for a bit while Trina takes Cat for a ride." Jade says, walking over to her still dressed girlfriend and pulling her into a kiss. "Get the toys from your room and my bag. We're gonna have fun with this." She whispers, grabbing Tori's ass. "All of us." She adds, licking Tori's neck.

 **This is part one of two. Part two will be out either in a few days or so, sometime before Christmas, depending on when I finish it and I'm comfortable with how it turned out.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part two. Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews for the first part. Hope you enjoy part two.**

 **Futa!Cat. The reminder is more for me. When I started writing this one, I forgot that Cat was Futa and had her wearing a strap-on throughout a few parts of this, and I had to go back and fix everything. The reason I forgot is because I wrote this a few days after writing part one, and my mind wasn't on the past one-shots in this series. If Imissed anything, I'm sorry, and let me know.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and** _ **'Sam & Cat' **_**or any characters.**

 **To ease any possible confusion, the second and third parts, the ones with Cat/Sam/Trina then the one with Tori/Jade, take place at the same time. Hence why the start of the Tori and Jade part has similarities with the Cat/Sam/Trina part.**

 **No POV**

Within minutes, the five young women were down to nothing, and Tori had a strap-on around her hip, Tori with a purple double headed dildo and Cat with an erection, the other half of the twelve inch toy inside Tori sticking out to give her a six inch 'shaft' to use.

By the piano lays Cat, with Sam straddling her face and Trina riding her, Cat's shaft filling her lower lips well. Leaning forward, Sam grabs the back of the busty Latina's head and pulls her into a kiss, the two moaning from Cat's tongue moving around Sam's mound and clit, and Cat's shaft filling up Trina as Cat's right hand plays with Trina's left breast. "Fuck, I can't wait to feel that tongue in me." Sam moans after pulling away from the kiss, her lower body jerking against her girlfriend's face.

On the couch sits Tori, her back to the three by the piano, as Jade straddles her and watches the other three. "Fuck, I'm glad you picked the thick one instead of the thin one you use in my ass." Jade moans, eyes locked on her girlfriend's sister's large breasts bouncing as she rides Cat.

"I have a thicker one, but I wasn't sure if you were up for it or not." Tori moans, Jade's breasts pressed around her face as Jade bounces up and down, the tightness of the Goth's core pulling and pushing the toy in and out like it's doing to Jade.

 **Cat/Sam/Trina**

"Want to eat me while Cat fucks you?" Sam asks, removing herself from Cat's talented mouth, her body shaking from her small orgasm Cat gave her.

"I've never eaten another woman before." Trina admits as she bounces on Cat, her eyes closed as her orgasm nears.

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Sam says, pulling Trina off of Cat before her orgasm hits, bending down to lick Trina's juice off of Cat's shaft as the elder Vega sister moans/whines from being denied an orgasm.

"Get on your hands and knees." Cat says, sitting up and moving behind Trina, pushing her down by the shoulders, gently as she admires Trina's ass. "Can't wait to feel those cheeks slap against my hips." She says, massaging Trina's firm ass.

"Eat me, Trina." Sam says, moving in front of Trina, sitting on her ass and spreading her legs wide, leaning back onto her elbows as Cat pushes Trina's head down to Sam's mound. "Fuck her Cat. Fuck that pussy." She orders as Cat lines herself up with Trina's core, pushing in until her thighs press into Trina's firm cheeks.

Slowly pulling out, Cat stops before her head slips out of Trina, her hands moving to grip Trina's hips and pull open her cheeks, licking her lips when she sees her length inside Trina and the hint of Trina's tightest hole. "Trina?" Cat asks, starting a slow thrust into Trina before pulling back out before a full inch was entered, keeping this up for a few seconds until Trina pulls away from Sam to respond.

"What?" Trina asks, quickly going back to Sam's mound. Though inexperienced, she is proving that there's at least one thing she can do with her mouth.

"I want you cover my cock with your cum." Cat whispers before pushing back in, the three girls moaning, Cat due to the sensation of being inside Trina, Trina because of Cat's cock filling her up and Sam's taste, and Sam because of Trina's tongue being pushed deep into her and her teeth scrape against Sam's clit.

"I'm gonna fill your mouth with my cum. You want that Trina?" Sam asks, moving her right hand to press Trina's mouth down over her mound, her C cup breasts bouncing as her body starts to jerk from another small orgasm.

"Do it. I want to taste your cum on her lips." Cat says as she bends over, her small A cup breasts pressing into Trina's back.

A short moment later, Sam releases cum into Trina's mouth, pushing Trina over the edge and cumming on Cat's cock inside her, Cat cumming as Trina cums, Trina's juices combining with Cat's seed. "Fuck." Trina moans as she lifts her head free of Sam and Cat pulls out of her.

"Come here." Cat says, turning Trina around and kissing her, tasting Sam on Trina's lips as she pushes her tongue into Trina's mouth.

"She's not bad." Sam says, kissing Cat when the redhead pulls away from Trina, licking a few drops of her essence from Cat's lips. "With enough training, she'll be as good as you in no time." She says, massaging Cat's breasts.

"I want to taste her now." Cat says, glancing at Tori and Jade with a smirk, licking her lips when she locks eyes with Jade, a plan on their minds for later in the night.

"Do it. I want to fuck you while you eat her." Sam says, grabbing a second strap-on from the side, moaning at the taste of Trina's essence and Cat's cum after taking a quick lick of Cat's shaft.

"Lie down." Cat says, guiding Trina onto her back and spreading the tanned thighs. "I've been wanting to do this since our road trip when Tori had the zombie make-up on her." She says, taking a test taste of Trina's core.

"How does she taste?" Sam asks, putting the harness on and pressing the head of the toy against Cat's asshole, pushing in.

"As good as you." Cat says, flicking her tongue over Trina's clit, moving her right hand under her and Trina to push two fingers, her index and middle, into Trina, grunting as the toy slides in, the lube Sam put on warm against her.

"Shit, she's good." Trina moans, eyes closed as she falls onto her back, her hands moving to play with her breasts as Cat's free hand moves to join her hands. "Better than Beck." She admits, not seeing the smirk from Jade at the admittance.

"You have no idea. Wait until she gets into it and fucks your ass and pussy as she licks your juices. With her talented tongue and fingers being used simultaneously on you, you'll be cumming with a lot of force." Sam says, thrusting into Cat with more force than Cat used with Trina, their skin slapping on contact.

Each time Sam bottoms out in Cat, Cat grunts and is pushed forward into Trina's mound, and Trina moans each time Cat's fingers get pushed as far in as they can and Cat's tongue flicks over her clit. "Fuck, I should've grabbed by vibrator." Trina moans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"You have a vibrator? Go grab it." Sam says, grabbing Cat's shoulders and lifting her up. "I have a plan." She says, cutting off Cat with a kiss, licking Cat's lips free of Trina's essence.

"Okay." Trina says in a daze, getting up on week legs and walking up the stairs, not seeing the stares Sam and Cat share at her ass as she walks up the stairs, as Cat's cum leaks down her thighs.

 **Tori/Jade**

As the blonde, redhead, and curly haired brunette have their fun by the piano, the Jori couple continues their fun on the couch. Lifting herself up slowly, Jade moans as Tori plays with her pale ass cheeks and taps a finger against her tightest hole, the two discovering their shared secret joy of their asses, and holes, being played with, and Jade finding out she enjoys anal with Tori.

"If you had Cat, Sam, or both of them to yourself, what would you do?" Jade asks, moving her right hand down and pressing it against the area between Tori's mound and anus, massaging the area under the leather harness.

"Why?" Tori asks, licking the valley between Jade's D cup breasts.

"Humor me." Jade asks, watching Trina as she rides her redheaded best friend.

"I'd let them double me. Sam on her back with a strap-on in my pussy, me sitting on too her as I play with her breasts, and Cat behind me with her hard cock in my ass, the two of them bringing me to multiple orgasms." Tori admits, biting gently at the center of the valley, a hidden smirk when Jade releases a moan. "What about you? If you had them to yourself, what would you do?" She asks, her hands moving up to Jade's large D's, pinching the pink nipples as she moves her head back and watches Jade's face.

"The same." Jade admits, her head leaning back as Tori massages her breasts. "I want them to sandwich me, not stopping until I'm sore and unable to move." She says with a moan, her orgasm rising.

"What if all four of us get together?" Tori asks, her orgasm growing as well. "Me, you, Cat, and Sam. All four of us alone, just us and some toys, spending a day together?" She asks as they start to cum, their lower halves jerking against each other.

"One way to find out." Jade whispers, locking eyes with Cat, their earlier plan jumping into both of their minds.

As the three girls by the piano change positions, Tori and Jade do the same. Unlike the three, where one stays on her back, a second eats her out, and the third uses the toy, Tori and Jade move to the floor in front of the t.v., grabbing a few pillows from the couches, and Jade lays on her stomach, using two pillows to elevate her hips and the third pressed under her chest as she relaxes, waiting for Tori to do what she does as well as she sings and acts.

"Fuck, I love this position." Jade moans as Tori presses the head of the toy into her core, the rubber shaft sliding in easily from not only Jade's earlier orgasm, but from Jade's excitement from being with Tori and the position.

"Yeah, I know." Tori says, gripping Jade's hips and thrusting forcefully into Jade, catching the Goth off guard.

"Huh?" Jade asks, unaware of what her ex-boyfriend told her current girlfriend when the two first started dating.

"Beck told me about how much you live being taken from behind, about how that was over ninety percent of the sex you two had while together." Tori grunts out, grabbing Jade's firm ass cheeks as she thrusts, their skin slapping together. "That was when he was trying to break us up. Remember? When he did almost anything to get you back?" She asks, watching Jade's back as the Goth grunts and moans with each thrust.

"But he got over it, I thought?" Jade asks, her hands moving to spread her ass apart. "Besides, he never made me cum the way you can." She assures, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"And you're lucky that I'm better, or you'd be in trouble." Tori says, leaning forward until her small breasts are pressing against Jade's shoulder blades. "And that he never seemed to be able to last like I can." She adds in a whisper, smirking.

"Fuck." Jade grunts out when Tori bottoms out and stops, keeping Jade's ass pressed against her hips. "I want to see you and Cat fucking Sam. I want to watch you play with her big tits like you do mine." She says when Tori slowly starts to pull back out.

"Maybe later. I'm having too much fun fucking my horny girlfriend's tasty pussy." Tori says, starting a slow pace, biting Jade's shoulder as she casually fucks Jade.

 **All Five Girls**

 **Backyard Pool**

"Problem sitting, Trina?" Jade asks, from Tori's lap, smirking as she watches the elder Vega sister take her time sitting down in the shallow end of the pool, her breasts barely under the crystal clear water, the backyard lights and lights around the pool illuminating the girls.

"Cat convinced Sam to double penetrate me. Who knew Cat could be so wild?" Trina comments with a slight sigh when the cool water surrounds her.

"Be thankful she used the small toy." Sam comments from beside Cat a foot away from Trina, her hand moving between Cat's legs. "How'd you get so many toys, Tori? I thought Cat and I had a good amount, but you have at least double what we have."

"Jade. Most of them are hers that she just started keeping here because her new step-mom liked to snoop and she didn't want to bother explaining her collection." Tori says, her head on Jade's shoulder. "Since then, any time either of us find a new toy that looks fun, we add it. I have four or five double headed dildos, a few regular dildos, five vibrators of different sizes, colors, and tempos, a few butt plugs, lube, and a couple of feeldoes." She lists, her eyes closed as Jade's arm moves to massage Tori's ass under the water.

"The sad part is, that's not counting the strap-on harnesses she got from me, the dildos for the strap-ons, a few vibrators, a vibrating butt plug, lube, and nipple clamps." Jade adds in, smirking. "And our collection has grown. Most of the older stuff is in a box in her closet, collecting dust."

"They are not collecting dust." Tori counters, jumping a bit when Jade pinches her tanned ass cheek. "They're in a storage chest that I keep locked." She says, blushing.

"Anyway." Sam says, moving behind Cat and moving her hands up to play with Cat's small A's as everyone watches. "Are we don't for the night, or is there more to celebrate?" She asks, smirking at the others.

"Actually, there is something I want to do." Jade says, sending Cat a smirk. "Cat, keep our fair Tori busy, would you?" She asks, removing herself from Tori and swimming over to Trina. "I want to make Trina here cum in my mouth." She says, pressing the busty Vega against the wall of the pool.

"What about me?" Sam asks, gliding over to Jade and Trina as Cat swims over to Tori, a smirk on the redhead's face as Tori stares at Cat doing a breast stroke.

"Of course you're welcome to join. You see, Cat and I have a plan. The more petite of us will have their fun, while the busty of us have our own." Jade says, her right hand moving to play with Trina's left breast and her left hand moving to play with Sam's right breast. "We're going to bring in the New Year the best way possible. The five of us screaming in orgasm when the clock hits midnight." She says with a smirk, pinching the girls' nipples.

"Wait." Tori says, leaning back as Cat starts to play with Tori's slightly larger chest. "Our neighbor is a perv and is most likely watching us right now. I do not intend to give him more of a show." She says, the others nodding, Trina especially.

"Yeah. I used to sunbathe nude out back when our parents were gone for the weekend, but stopped when I spotted him with a video camera in his left hand and his dick in his right." Trina says, the two Vega sisters leading the other three back inside, neither caring about the water trail they're leaving.

"How big was he?" Cat asks when they make their way upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, pulling Cat to her room as Trina, Jade, and Sam head to Trina's.

"How big was his dick?" Jade asks her girlfriend's sister, pinching the busty Vega's ass.

"Don't know. I was too busy hiding myself to care." Trina says, opening her door. "Wait. I need to grab something." She says, running into Tori's room. A moment later, she comes out with two of Tori's feeldoes, a white one and a black one, both the same size with the black one being a little thicker. "You forgot to lock your toy chest when you grabbed your lube." She says to her stunned sister.

"Oh, I am so gonna fuck that ass." Sam says, watching Trina's ass jiggle as she walks by. "Still love you Kitty." She tells Cat with a quick glance.

"Love you too." Cat says, blowing a kiss to the blonde.

"Love you Tori, don't drain your energy with just Cat. I plan on finishing you off later." Jade says, taking a few steps towards Tori to kiss her quickly before returning to her spot outside Trina's door, watching as Trina lubes up one feeldoe and presses the bulb part into herself.

"Love you too, leave that ass for me." Tori says, pushing Cat into her room. "Now, where did I leave that double dildo I was planning on using on Jade for our anniversary?" She asks after closing the door, watching as Cat sits on her bed and spreads her legs, her erection growing at the sight of a nude Tori walking around her room.

An hour later, all five girls let out almost simultaneous moans as they climax, the fireworks from the t.v. both Vega's have in their rooms, the t.v.'s getting turned on shortly after the activities began for the fireworks display at Times Square. "Happy New Year." Trina moans from between Sam and Jade, the thicker feeldoe in her pussy as the thinner one is in her ass.

"Happy New Year." The others call out so the others can hear, Tori and Cat in a reverse cowgirl, playing with each other's breasts.

"I don't know about you, but I want Sammy and Trina." Cat says, pulling herself free of a sweaty Tori.

"Send Jade and the black feeldoe back." Tori says, laying on her back with her legs spread open, glad Jade started getting her to start taking the pill a few days ago, telling her Jade's plan was more than a day old. "I don't like how she called Trina an amazing fuck, so I'm punishing her." She says with a smirk as Cat opens her door, remembering Jade using that particular term a half hour ago and not liking it.

"Kay kay." Cat says, using her innocent, child-like voice as she skips to Trina's room. "Jade, Tori wants to fuck your ass with the thick feeldoe for saying Trina was an amazing fuck." She says, loud enough for the smirking half-Latina to hear.

The next morning, or more like early afternoon, Tori wakes up between Jade's thighs, the black feeldoe discarded and their mounds pressed together. "Best way to end the year." She moans as she hears Cat, Sam, and Trina in the shower.

 **And that's how I'm ending this. Sorry about not adding in the Cat/Tori scene or Sam/Trina/Jade scenes. I'm not that big a Cori fan so I left it out, and I didn't really know what to do for the Sam/Trina/Jade scene without using stuff I already used in this, so I left it out as well.**

 **Don't know if I'll be doing anymore one-shots or anything involving the Holidays like I did with this, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. If I do, I'll do Valentine's Day and that'll probably be the last.**

 **Hope everyone who celebrates it has a happy New Year. See you all in 2016.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
